Walking Lovers and Dead kisses
by bibichanfulll
Summary: Was ist wenn deine Welt plötzlich aufhört so zu existieren wie du sie kennst?


Kapitel 1

**_Davina:_**

Ich merkte wie ich sanft an der Schulter geschüttelt wurde:,, Davina! Davina, wach auf!" Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf von meinen Armen und blinzelte. Meine beste Freundin Momoko sah mich besorgt an. ,,Vielen Dank Miss Morelli, dass sie wieder unter uns weihen!", rügte mich meine Lehrerin Misses Lenter und hielt mein Zeugniss in die Höhe. Beschämt sah ich zu meinen Händen die auf dem Tisch lagen. Sämtliche Mitschüler hatten sich zu mir umgedreht.

In letzter Zeit passierte es immer häufiger das ich einfach einschlief und seit einigen Wochen hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Langsam erhob ich mich und ging zum Pult. Als ich bei Misses Lenter angekommen war, streckte ich meine linke Hand nach dem Zeugnis aus. ,,Wenn sie nicht eine solch gute Schülerin wären und die Sommerferien vor der Tür stehen wurden, würde ich ihnen das hier sehr übel nehmen!".

Mit diesen Worten überreichte sie mir das Zeugnis und ich ging wieder zurück auf meinen Platz. Als ich wieder saß stupste mich Momoko an: ,,Sieh mal die ganzen Helikopter da draußen!", sagte sie und zeigte aus dem Fenster. Ich sah ihrem Finger nach und sie hatte recht, draußen flogen mindestens 10 Helikopter in meiner Sichtweite. ,,Vielleicht ist irgendwas passiert! Nen Großeinsatz oder so!" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

,,Matt Morenzi?", rief meine Lehrerin, doch niemand antwortete. ,,Matt?", fragte sie wiederholt. ,,Der ist vorhin aufs Klo gegangen!", meldete sich sein bester Kumpel. Misses Lenter nickte kurz und fuhr dann mit ihrer Liste fort. Als sie am Ende der Liste angekommen war, war Matt immer noch nichts zurück. Als Misses Lenter die Klassenliste beiseite legte, ertönte der Schulgong, es war wohl wieder Zeit fur die alljahrliche Sommeransprache des Direktors. ,,Sehr geehrte Schüler, Schülerinnen und Kollegen ich bitte sie sich unverzüglich auf dem Schulhof einzufinden. Ich wiederhole unverzüglich! Es herrscht Code Zebra!"

Als die Durchsage endete, sahen wir alle zu Misses Lenter, welche Kreidebleich geworden war. ,,Misses Lenter, was bedeutet das?", fragte Momoko neben mir. Einige Sekunden schwieg die Lehering bis sie sich räusperte. ,, Hier habt es gehört! Stellt euch bitte zu zweit an der Tür auf!"

Ich warf meiner besten Freundin einen schnellen Blick zu, welche sie mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete. Zu zweit stellten wir uns vor der Klassentur auf und warteten.

Erneut ging Misses Lenter die Klassenliste durch und der einzige der immer noch fehlte war Matt. Misses Lenter entschied ohne ihn zu gehen in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn auf dem Weg treffen würden.

Langsam folgten wir Misses Lenter auf den Flur hinaus wo weit und breit keine Schüler anzutreffen waren. Anscheinend waren wir die einzige Klasse auf diesem Stockwerk. Langsam bewegten wir uns fort und ich sah aus dem Fenster. Auf dem Innenhof liefen alle wie wild durcheinander. ,,Was ist denn da draußen los?", fragte ich und stieß Momoko an um ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach draußen zu lenken. Schnell sah sie nach draußen und wurde ganz ernst:,,Ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber es sieht definitiv nicht gut aus!" Ich runzelte meine Stirn und stieß gegen einen meiner Mitschuler der offensichtlich stehen geblieben wollte gerade losfluchen als ich zwischen meinen Mitschülern durch meinen Klassenkameraden Matt sehen konnte. Er lag auf dem Boden,in einer Lache aus Blut

Er unruhiges murmeln ging durch die Gruppe und Misses Lenter beugte sich über ihn! Als ihr Kopf direkt über seinem Gesicht hing riss Matt seinen Arm hoch, packte die Lehrerin am Nacken und biss ihr in die Kehle.

Eine Sekunde lang geschah nichts, bis ein Mädchen vor mir zu schreien begann. Es brach regelrechte Panik aus und alle liefen wild durcheinander. Ich wurde von einem Kerl fast von den Beinen gerissen als Matt anfing sich aufzurappel. Er ächzte und röchelte und das Blut unserer Lehrerin lief ihm aus dem Mund. ,,Was...!", stotterte ich und machte zwei Schritte ruckwarts. Ich spürte wie mich jemand am Arm packte: ,,Komm wir müssen weg von ihm!", rief Momoko über das Laute geschrei der Schüler um uns herum. ,,Aber Misses Lenter!", sagte ich und wollte mich aus ihrem griff lösen. ,,Vergiss es, wir können ihr nicht mehr Helfen!", sagte Momo und lief mit mir an ihrem Arm los. Benommen taumelte ich ihr hinter her und drehte mich noch ein mal zu unserer Lehrerin um und ich traute meinen Augen nicht, da sie sich langsam aufrappelte und wie eine Betrunkene umher torkelte. Die Lautstärke war mitlerweile Ohrenbetaubend da wir uns nun im ersten Stock der Schule befanden. Lehrer und Schüler liefen durcheinander und meine Beste Freundin rannte immer noch wie eine Verrückte mit mir am Arm durch die Menge. ,,Wo rennen wir hin?", fragte ich sie. ,,In die Turnhalle... da konnen wir uns gut verstecken!", antwortete sie und sties jemanden aus dem Weg. Der jenige taumelte gegen mich und ich fiel fast zu Boden. ,,Shit!", fluchte ich und versuchte die Balance zu halten, was der Person die gegen mich gestoplert war nicht gelang. Ensetzt musste ich mit ansehen wie der Typ die Treppe Kopfüber hinunter fiel. ,,Alles okay?", fragte Momo und blieb stehen um mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich nickte ihr zu und sie wollte gerade weiter laufen, als ich sie festhielt:,,Was ist hier los? Was sind das für Wesen?" Momoko sah mir tief in die Augen. ,,Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich schätze es sind Zombies oder so? Und jetzt mussen wir weiter! Mein Vater wird wissen was zutun ist!", versprach sie mir und ich lief mit ihr zusammen los. Wir kämpften uns an panischen Mitschülern vorbei um auf die andere Seite des Schulgeländes zu kommen. ,,Hier lang!",rief Momo und bog rechts in den abzweigenden Schulflur. Ich folgte ihr und im gleichen Augenblick blieben wir beide stehen. Vor uns wankte eins dieser Monster, direkt auf uns zu. Ich sah meine beste Freundin an die nach etwas suchte um die Gestalt außer gefecht zu setzen. Ich tat es ihr gleich ohne den Zombie aus den Augen zu lassen und entdeckte in einer Ecke den Hacken um die oberen Fenster zu öffnen. Ich griff lautlos nach dem Hacken und sah zu Momoko hinüber. Auch diese hatte etwas spitzes gefunden. ,,Und jetzt?", flüsterte ich. ,,Kopf oder Herz würde ich behaupten!", sagte sie und ich empfand es als sinnvoll, in erster Linie weil auch dies Menschen töten wurde und an nächster Stelle aus dem Grund das Momoko der größte Walking Dead Fan war den ich kannte. Noch bevor ich in der Lage war ihr zu antworten, stürmte sie vorran auf den Zombie zu. Sie versenkte den Besenstiel im Torso des Zombies und fluchte laut, als dieser nach dem Ende des Besenstiels griff, das Momoko noch festhielt. Mit einem ordentlichen Schwung riss der Walker meine Freundin von den Füßen, so das sie gegen die Wand knallte. ,,Davina! Sein Kopf!", rief sie und geistesgegenwertig lief ich los und rammte dem Geschöpf, den Hacken in den Kopf. Als ich mit all meiner Kraft zusties, schloss ich die Augen, da das Blut nur so so aus dem Walker schoss und auf meine Schuluniform spritzte. Sein röcheln erstarb und ich hörte ihn zu Boden fallen. Ich öffnete die Augen und Momoko stand wieder auf den Beinen. ,,Okay, das Herz ist es also nicht!", meinte sie nüchtern und grinste mich an. ,,Das war voll cool!" Ich starrte sie fassungslos an:,, Das war nicht cool!" ,, Nein du hast recht! Aber ich muss zugeben, dass du ihm ganz schon zugesetzt hast! Zumindest siehst du danach aus!", sagte sie und deutete auf meine Schuluniform. Meine weise Bluse war über und über mit Blut bespränkelt und auf Momokos hatte etwas von dem Blut abbekommen. Als ich nichts mehr sagte, ging Momoko weiter in richtung Turnhalle. ,,Warum gehen wir eigentlich in die Turnhalle?", fragte ich sie. ,,Naja ich hab vor Ewigkeiten mal mit meinem Vater, darüber gesprochen, falls der Notstand ausbrechen sollte, werde ich in der Turnhalle auf eine Einheit warten, die uns rausholt!', sagte sie locker.

Momokos Vater war ein hoch angesehener Admiral der Wehrmacht und ebenso taff war auch seine Tochter. ,, Glaubst du eine Einheit wird kommen?", fragte ich sie darauf hin. ,,Ja sicherlich, ich hoffe nur dass es nicht zu lange dauert!", lachte sie und öffnete die Tür zum Turnhallen Übergang. Ich schlüpfte durch die Tür und Momoko tat es mir gleich. ,,Lass uns mal die Umkleide checken ob dort alles inordnung ist!", sagte Momoko leise und reichte mir den Fensterhacken dem sie dem Walker aus dem Kopf gezogen nahm ihn fest in beide Hände und ging langsam hinter Momoko her. Sie stieß die Tür zur Mädchenumkleide langsam auf und ging vorsichtig hinein. Der Bewegungsmelder schaltete das Licht ein und es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. ,,Sieht sauber aus!", meinte sie und lies den Besenstiel sinken. Ich setzte mich auf eine der langen Banke und lies den Hacken sinken. ,,Dann warten wir mal!", sagte sie und auch sie lies sich auf eine Bank nieder. Lange Zeit sagte keine von uns beiden ein Wort und ich zog meine Knie an meinen Körper und ließ mein Kopf auf meinen Knien ruhen. ,,Ist das ein Virus oder so?", fragte ich nach einer Weile. ,,Virus, Biowaffe! Wer weis das schon so genau!", sagte Momoko und sah zu Boden.


End file.
